


you take me all the way

by huntressed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, High School AU, and rebekah is the queen b, basically where isaac is the dorky lacrosse player, most popular girl of all falls in love with the dorky transferee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntressed/pseuds/huntressed
Summary: She's fumbling over her words and Isaac does find it adorable that the school's most popular girl and Queen B is losing words because of him. It's amusing, cute, and scary at the same time. High School AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mercury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury/gifts).



> I haven't posted anything in a while and I'm sorry if you're expecting an YJ or a RHATO one. I'll post more DC stuff soon but let me just revel in my nostalgia with my Mikaelahey ship right now. This one's for Mercury.

He first heard her name during his first day of school. Stiles Stilinski, the lanky boy he managed to become friends with, was talking about how great her goal was during last year’s regionals. Scott – the other boy – agreed and they were pretty much enthusing about Rebekah Mikaelson’s great soccer goal. Isaac Lahey didn’t know what to say – or do, seeing as he pretty much arrived in school and he doesn’t know much about this girl yet.

                Luckily, Stiles was more than willing to fill him in on the general information regarding this particular girl. She’s in their year, and is the captain of the soccer team since she was a sophomore. Aside from that, she’s also one of the smartest girls in their batch, and is also the most popular girl in school. To Isaac, it sounds like she’s a little too good to be true. Girls like simply couldn’t exist.

                All his thoughts were simply flushed down the drain when he went to lacrosse practice and saw a blonde arguing with a raven-haired boy. The blonde was holding a soccer ball in between her arm and her torso and she looked as if she’s pissed to the bone. She was going off about how the field is not specifically made for the boys’ football team and has to be shared with at least two other sports. The boy didn’t look happy, but neither did she.

                “I swear to God, Damon, this field is not exclusively for your team! How many times do I have to explain that to you?” Her hands were moving around in a frustrated manner, and it amused Isaac to see her arguing with someone.

                “We _need_ the whole damn field for a practice game. There’s a charity game this Saturday, I’m not going to let my team lose this shit.” He fired back, eyes rolling at the smaller girl in front of him.

                “Then fucking have your practice game when nobody else is prepping. The school has another damn field, use that!” She spat out before pushing him hard on the chest, throwing her ball on the ground and dribbling it with the insides of her feet towards her teammates.

                That’s when Isaac first decides that, yes, this girl is interesting and very intriguing. If an analogy is going to come to play, he’s going to be Icarus and she’s the goddamn sun. He’s too close to flying towards her, despite knowing that he really shouldn’t and that she’ll only be the cause of his early demise. A girl so fierce is definitely out of Isaac’s league, so he shoves the thought at the back of his head and focused on the lacrosse try-outs instead.

 

Being a transferee on their junior year is not really the best thing ever, Isaac has already come to terms with that. People here knew each other already, they knew which teachers should be pleased with a little bribery, and which ones are the ones they should work their asses off for. He’s a little disappointed that he got a C+ on History instead of a B+ that he was aiming for. Prior to his move to this small town, he’s the top scorer when it comes to History exams, and everyone wanted a peek at his test paper.

                But now it seems like all his knowledge has gone down the drain. The teaching style is very different. Here, students are left to fend for themselves and are barely given anything that could possibly benefit their research purposes. It’s every student for themselves, and he’s not happy about that.

                “You look like the earth just swallowed everything you have and left you with a cardboard box to wear.” There’s a familiar voice coming from behind him, and Isaac craned his neck enough to see a curtain of blonde hair beside him. There’s a pair of lips dangerously close to his ear and his breath hitched before he could directly look at the girl.

                “That’s a very vivid description, Rebekah.” He replied without giving much of a thought as to how this conversation could go. Isaac still finds her intriguing, but thoughts of ever getting close to her already left his head. He’s sure that whatever _this_ conversation is, it’s nothing but more than just taunting from the Queen B, herself.

                “Oh I like to pride myself in giving great Imageries. You should see Mr. Stein’s face whenever I turn my homework in for English.” She shrugged, a smug smile could be seen on her lips. Isaac would be lying if he said that it didn’t attract him in any way.

                “What do you want?”

                “I really don’t want anything. Just genuinely concerned as to why you would look like that upon receiving your exam paper. If you need any help you’re free to tell me anytime.” And she went off with a wink.

                As for first conversations, he really didn’t expect the most popular girl at school to give him an offer on a tutoring session when it comes to _History,_ History out of all the subjects in the world. Of course he didn’t accept, he has too much pride and ego to do such a thing. He’ll just have to make do with reading the assigned tasks every need at least thrice, and researching more about it.

                Really, he doesn’t have anything against Rebekah. He just doesn’t want to get tutored on in a subject that he really finds interesting.

                Rebekah doesn’t prod him into accepting – in fact, she didn’t even talk to him for the rest of the week after that interaction. She’s an enigma he couldn’t quite explain, a concept that’s so hard to understand for such a simple mind like his. There’s no way he could reach up to Rebekah Mikaelson’s level, so he doesn’t try to reach her. He’s perfectly contented with looking at her from a good distance.

 

There’s no reason for Isaac to stare, he knew that. But then he couldn’t help but to get lost in the way she’s moving across the field looking so effortlessly beautiful, despite the fact that she already looks so annoyed with the opposing team. If you haven’t guessed it yet, then it’s the soccer girls’ team against the soccer boys’ team. He knew how much Rebekah hated Damon with every single fibre of her being, so it’s not a surprise when she purposely knocked him off with her body in order to score the third goal for their team.

                A smile immediately formed on his face when she smiled. She looked so happy with the goal she made that it’s enough to make his day brighter than it had been.

                “You like her, don’t you?” Scott asked him, poking his shoulder lightly with a teasing smile on his face.

                “I don’t. It’s just amusing how much time she takes off her day just to argue and one up Damon. You’d think they’re dating if you look at it from a different angle.” And that’s just an excuse he made up on the spot. He doesn’t want to get busted.

                There’s a laugh coming from Scott, and that’s when Isaac knew he’s doomed.

                “I can tell Allison to hook you up with her if you want.”

                Allison is Scott’s girlfriend of four years. They started dating when they were in eighth grade, and up until now, they’re still going strong. Allison is also a good friend of Rebekah, even if she’s not in the team, she’s a part of the clique Rebekah Mikaelson walks around in (That clique is comprised of Rebekah Mikaelson, Allison Argent, Lydia Martin, Kira Yukimura, and Malia Tate) and it’s no doubt that Rebekah and Allison have a tight bond.

                Even so, Isaac was perfectly fine with looking at Rebekah Mikaelson from where he stood. That’s when he politely declined Scott’s offer.

                “You don’t have to be so secretive about how much you like her, you know. You may not know this but she keeps on looking at you during Spanish. If you were someone irrelevant, she wouldn’t even spend an entire minute looking at you.” Scott told him, his face looking like there’s hope written all over it.

                “She’s out of my league.” Was all he could say before Coach Finstock yelled at the team.

 

After that information leak given to him by Scott, Isaac made it a note to pay attention even more. He would pass by her in the hallway and she would give him a tiny little smile – which he would return – as she passed through with Lydia and Allison walking beside her.

                In every class he has with her, he would make eye contact with her at least once, and he’d notice that she’s looking at him already when he shifts gaze to her. Her seemingly cold eyes were a bit warmer when she smiles at him, and he liked it that way.

                One day, during lacrosse practice, Rebekah Mikaelson ran towards him. Her violet New Balance cleats were a blur on the grass as she made her way to him. Isaac doesn’t see the sense of urgency, so it confused him way too much when he saw her running.

                She was panting when she came to a halt in front of him, but she still looks beautiful even with the sweat rolling from her forehead, and the stray wisps of hair that managed to escape her ponytail. Looking at her would definitely be one of the highlights of his day (or his life) and really, he would be lying if he said that he wouldn’t miss looking at her, should the day come that he wouldn’t see her in the same school anymore.

                “Hey Isaac!” She greeted, a grin visible on her lips.

                “Rebekah,” He answered without the intention of sounding rude, but it did come off a bit like that and Isaac felt a little guilty that he's treating her like this. He just doesn't know how to deal with teenage beauty queens who are way out of his league.  

                Sure he talked to her before, but most of that was Rebekah. This felt like an actual conversation about to unfold and Isaac doesn’t know how he’s going to go about this, he took a deep breath and braced himself for the next thing about to happen.

                What he has come to realize though is the fact that this girl is the team captain of the soccer team, that’s the achievement she prides herself the most. Aside from that, she’s amazing when it comes to History and Foreign Languages, to the point where he thought that there’s no language in the world she couldn’t speak. And it’s common knowledge to everyone that she’s good with debates, in fact, this is getting showcased whenever she would argue with Damon on the field.

                His conclusion came to this; Rebekah Mikaelson is a wonder. And he’s not sure how he deserved the conversation she just initiated.

                “Isaac, you’re totally spacing out. What’s happening here?”

                “Oh right. Sorry, Bekah. What was it you’re saying?”

                "We have a game on the fifth and I was wondering if you could watch. I mean, just for moral support for the team and nothing else." She's fumbling over her words and Isaac does find it adorable that the school's most popular girl and Queen B is losing words because of him. It's amusing, cute, and scary at the same time.

                “I’m sure I could make it, I’ll bring Scott and Stiles with me.”

                “Err – sure... I mean I totally didn't ask you because I was hoping we'd go out together after that – but yeah, that’s fine.”

                And he could have sworn he melted right then and there because there’s Rebekah Mikaelson looking all cute and flustered in front of him. There’s the blood that rushed up to her pale cheeks and it’s adorable, and cute – and it makes him want to grab her face so he could kiss her.

                This is when it finally hit him, of course. He likes Rebekah Mikaelson. He likes her so much and every time she would look at him, all it does is to just make his heart grow fonder. But that doesn’t help the fact that she’s completely out of his league, and he doesn’t know how he’s going to make this work (if it ever happens) since he has never had a girlfriend before.

                A boy who’s seriously more of a dork than a hot lacrosse player, and the most popular girl at their school? He’s not entirely sure it’s going to work out.

                "You're spacing again. Seriously, Isaac, if I was that boring you could have just told me and I would have left." There's a discontented sigh on her side and she looked a little disappointed with herself.

                He swallowed up his guilt. "I'm sorry. But yeah, I'll come. I'll have Stiles drive us here and I'll come with you after the game."

                Her smile might as well be synonymous to the sun because he swore it's so bright and he could have been blinded if she stayed there for too long.  

                "It's a date then." She smiled before pressing a quick kiss to his cheek, and then she disappeared off into the far end of the field to train with her teammates. There’s a wide smile on Rebekah’s face and Isaac’s proud that he’s the reason why it’s there. She looked back, their gazes met and Isaac knew that whatever this is, it’s worth keeping.


End file.
